And They Lived Happily Ever After
by Obsidian Sphinx
Summary: Hiei left for twelve years, and now he's back. What will happen bewteen Kurama and Hiei? Read and find out! Hiei x Kurama! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

. . . And They Lived Happily Ever After  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters...and that sucks. However, that is  
fairly ok because no one can stop me from writing about it, right? Right.  
  
Authors Note: This is a Kurama/Hiei fic. They are my favorite Yu Yu couple, so naturally, I had  
to write about them. I'm sort of a romantic, but I'm a huge fan of angst and dark fics too! If you  
can mix 'em all together...well, I'd say you have one hell of story. However, this isn't angst-y or  
dark...just kind of romantic... ^_^ Ah well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this, because I'd  
appreciate some reviews...of coarse, if you didn't enjoy reading it and you think it sucks, then I'd  
appreciate some flames. So there you have it...please read and please enjoy. P.S. There is sort of  
a problem with the numbers (ages, and amount of years Hiei was gone) in this fic, and I didn't  
really feel like changing them because, well, I didn't know I was going to post this when I wrote  
it and so I ignored the problem. Now I really don't want to go back and figure it all out...so just  
kind of bare with me, ok? Thanks again!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hiei, where are you going?" Mukuro asked casually as she sipped her tea. Hiei bowed.  
"Actually, I was hoping to go to the Ningenkai for a while," answered the koorime. Hiei  
had changed over the years. He was taller, and his hair now reached his shoulders. He kept his  
black strands tied back in a ponytail and the white star-burst he used to have in his short hair had  
also grown out and hung down on either side of his face. He was a bit more sociable now and,  
although he still had a bit of a temper, he had gained a fairly good sense of humor. It had been a  
good twelve years since he had been to the human world, twelve years since he had seen the  
people  
he now dared to call his friends.  
Mukuro smiled. "Okay," she said simply. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Seriously?" he asked. She nodded and clapped her hands.  
"Of course! You deserve a break. . . .You've been working for what. . . twelve years straight  
now?" Hiei nodded. Something about Mukuro was off. She was too giddy. Granted, she, too, had  
become more laid back over the years, but still. He cocked an eyebrow at her.   
"What are you in such a good mood about?" he asked. Mukuro grinned.  
"Just before you came in I was talking telepathically to Yomi, and we decided  
to remodel each other's castles! Isn't that wonderful?"Hiei sweat dropped.   
"Uh. . . . Yeah, sure," he said and shook his head. "I'm just going to go now. . . you,  
um. . . have fun."  
"You too!"She hollered after him. "Now, let's see, would Yomi's castle look good in a nice  
baby blue or maybe even a nice lavender. . ." Hiei could hear her voice trail off as he left for his  
room. He shook his head. He wasn't sure about that woman when she got into that kind of a  
mood. She reminded him of those teenage ningen girls who used to swarm over Kurama. Hiei  
stopped. Kurama, now there's someone he hadn't thought about in awhile. He smiled, all the  
more reason to go back.  
Hiei, clad only in his usual black pants and white headband covering his jagan looked  
through the few clothing items he had. To go to the Ningenkai, he thought he should at least wear  
a shirt. He had a few things that Kurama had made him get during his time spent there in the  
past. Most of it was too small, except for one black T-shirt that had been to large back then. He  
slipped it on and made sure that his katana was secured at his side. He couldn't help a smile as he  
jumped from the balcony to the ground below. He tore a hole, or a portal between the two worlds  
and stepped through. For a moment, he was blinded by a bright, white light. He shielded his eyes  
with his hand and suddenly he felt a soft breeze and heard the sound of birds. He withdrew his  
hand and was greeted by the sight of a vast green forest. Quickly, he flitted from tree to tree,  
nothing more than a black blur against the blue sky.  
Mere minutes later, he found himself in the middle of a secluded alley way. It was filthy  
and smelled putrid, but hey, welcome to the human world. He shrugged and walked out of the  
alley, concentrating on his friend's youki.  
"Let's see, Yusuke in that direction, hmm. . . . That idiot Kuwabara over there and. . .  
Kurama is there," he said aloud, but no one could hear him. He was extremely tempted to go in  
the direction that would lead him toward Kurama. However, his thoughts progressed back to  
Kuwabara. Yukina was with him. They had been married sometime ago, but Hiei hadn't been  
permitted to attend, as a group of demons had decided to attempt a takeover of Mukuro's  
territory. He had been needed, much to his regret. However, he would go see her now and he  
hated to admit it, but he was sort of happy that he would see his idiotic brother-in-law, too.  
If he really wanted to, he could be at his sister's house in seconds, however, he felt like  
walking. He felt like looking around. Years ago he would scoff at these "stupid ningen ways" as  
he's called them, but now, he found it interesting to observe the people and their way of life.  
Ningen life, he realized, was so much more complicated than the life of a demon. He nodded at a  
group a female's who were whispering and giggling, whilst sneaking admiring glances at him.  
His attention toward them made them practically collapse into delighted squeals. He shook his  
head. 'Stupid ningen girls,' he thought with a smile. Some people starred at the sword by his  
side. Their expressions filled with fear or curiosity, or both. He didn't care. If someone decided  
to approach him, he'd just disappear.  
Thoughts of that green eyed human-youko came to him again. He didn't necessarily  
understand the flustered feeling he got in his stomach when he thought about Kurama, nor did he  
understand the yarning feeling deep in his heart. The fox, so captivating and beautiful, the only  
being who could throw his concentration so drastically off track. Maybe, just maybe, he felt  
something more than friendship, maybe lo-  
"Hiei?! Oh, my God, Hiei, is that you?" A voice cut into his thoughts. He stopped and  
looked up to see Keiko waving at him on the other side of the street. He smiled and waved back,  
much to her surprise. Keiko crossed the street to his side.  
"My God, it is you!" She said excitedly. She found herself looking up at him. He had  
certainly grown.  
"Keiko, you are looking just as beautiful as I remember you," he said with a smile. Keiko  
blushed furiously.   
"At least, I think it's you," she added after his comment. Hiei chuckled.  
"It's me, but I've just changed a little."  
"Yeah, I can see that. So what brings you to the Ningenkai?" she asked, allowing the  
conversation to progress.  
"Oh, I just wanted to see all of you again," he answered. Suddenly he became aware of a  
few packages she had in her arms.  
"Here, let me take those for you," he offered, ignoring her protests, and taking the bags.  
To his surprise, he found and decided it was painfully obvious that she was with a child.  
"Keiko, you shouldn't have been carrying these in the first place," he exclaimed. She  
blushed lightly.  
"Thank you for your concern, but really, I can manage."  
Hiei shook his head and smiled at her. "There is no doubt in my mind about that. The point  
is that I'm not going to let you manage," he said. She laughed lightly and he noticed a certain  
glow around her. A glow he had heard that all mothers had, something that made her look like a  
Goddess. He couldn't help but wonder if that glow had been present when his mother was  
pregnant with him. Quickly he rid his mind of these thoughts, deciding it better not to open old  
wounds.  
"Anyway, are you going home with these?" Keiko shook her head.  
"No, I'm headed to Yukina's."  
"Great, that's where I was going," he said.  
The two walked on together, just talking. Keiko was pleasantly surprised at this new Hiei.  
She always knew that, with time, he would change and open up.  
They were now only a sidewalk and a turn from Yukina's house, and Hiei was surprised  
they were there so soon.  
"Hiei, did you know you're an uncle now?" Keiko suddenly asked. Hiei stopped and  
looked over at her. She smiled.  
"Yukina and Kuwabara have two children. Their eldest son is Christopher, but he likes to  
be called Chris. He's, let me think here. . . . Oh yes! Chris is eleven." She stopped to let Hiei  
ponder this. She was well aware of Hiei's former feelings toward Kuwabara and wasn't sure how  
he'd take the news. None-the-less, to Keiko's surprise, Hiei threw her a thoughtful smile.  
"I see, what's the other one?" he asked.  
"Well, their youngest child is Makori, and she's seven years old. Both of them are great  
kids, I'm sure you'll love them. . . . Uncle Hiei," she teased, letting a playful grin spread across  
her lips. Hiei rolled his ruby eyes, which Keiko noticed were every bit as stunning a Kurama's  
green ones. Come to think of it, Hiei had been attractive before, but now, well now he was  
gorgeous. Keiko glared mentally at an annoying little voice in her mind that kept saying how  
ashamed she should be for thinking such things. After all, she was a married woman. However,  
Keiko merely shrugged. She wasn't ashamed. . . . She couldn't be ashamed for thinking the truth.  
'But. . . !' the little voice protested. 'Quiet you!' Keiko snapped back mentally.  
Suddenly, a loud yell pulled her from her thoughts.  
"Hey, that was coming from Yukina's!" Keiko exclaimed. Hiei was immediately alert,  
and ready to flit away, but his thought traveled back to Keiko and the burden she carried in her  
stomach. He couldn't just leave her. So quickly, he came to a decision. A moment later found  
Keiko being held by Hiei, whilst she held the bags in the arm that wasn't currently wrapped  
around Hiei's neck. Hiei flitted off and the next time Keiko opened her eyes from blinking, she  
found herself staring at Yukina and Kuwabara's lawn where she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara  
running from a seemingly possessed riding lawn mower. Keiko blinked and started chuckling  
which progressed into full-blown laughter. Hiei smirked and chuckled too as he put her down.  
When he glanced over at her, tears were streaming down her face because she was laughing so  
hard.  
"Enough!" shouted Yusuke. He stopped and positioned himself in front of the oncoming  
mower. "Die!" he yelled. "Shotgun!" A blue light enveloped the 'evil' mower and it exploded.  
Hiei stepped in front of a now frightened Keiko in order to protect her from any debris.   
"Yusuke!" she screamed, her voice muffled by the explosion. She wanted to run to him,  
but Hiei restrained her gently, telling her to wait until the smoke cleared. And when it did, Keiko  
began laughing again. Yusuke was standing in the same attack position, arm still outstretched,  
but his face was completely black, to the point where all you could see were the whites of his  
eyes. His clothes were black as well and his hair was blown back out of its slicked-back style.  
Kuwabara was lying on his back, looking about the same as Yusuke. He pushed himself up into a  
sitting position and coughed. Keiko laughed harder. Yusuke slowly glanced over at her and  
glared. Then he did a double take.   
"What the. . . Hiei?!" he exclaimed, dropping his arm. Kuwabara jumped up and looked  
too. They both ran up to the couple.   
"Whoa! Hiei, what the hell happened?! You're not short anymore. . . . and your hair!"  
Kuwabara exclaimed.  
"Y. . . . You. . . .Guys look like. . . ." Keiko interrupted, still laughing so hard that she  
couldn't finish her sentence.   
"Hey, that wasn't funny, Keiko! We could have been hurt!" Yusuke said, facing her  
indignantly.   
"I know, but you weren't, so it's funny and. . ." she stopped laughing and smacked  
Yusuke.   
"What the hell was that for?!"  
"Yusuke Urameshi! Look at your outfit! I'm gunna have to wash this! I told you not to  
play around with that mower!" she yelled.  
"Well, I'm sorry!" Yusuke yelled back. Suddenly Keiko started crying.  
"Um. . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, Keiko, don't cry." He wrapped his arm  
around her and sweat dropped. Suddenly, she smacked him again.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled and jerked out of his arms. Then she smiled.  
"Honey, I'm going inside to help Yukina with lunch. See you in a few." And with that, she  
walked off.  
"I. . . uh. . . huh." Yusuke stuttered. Kuwabara was much the same. Hiei chuckled,  
bringing both their attention back to him. Yusuke smiled.  
"Sorry, Keiko's hormones are kinda crazy," he said, "but, anyway, it's great to see you  
again!" Yusuke hugged his friend and was shocked to be hugged back. "You bastard, what have  
you been up too? Hiei smiled and shrugged.  
"Stuff. Mukuro was getting a little. . . . weird."  
"Man, he acts human, Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
"I'll admit, I've changed, but you're still an idiot," Hiei replied with a smile The orange-  
haired man clapped him on the back.  
"Good to see you again, man."  
"Likewise."  
The three friends caught up on things over lunch and Hiei got to meet his niece and  
nephew. Not to mention getting to see his dear sister again. He found out both Chris and Makori  
were developing their healing abilities and they were both being trained by Kuwabara and  
Yusuke, who Hiei found out already had a twelve-year-old girl. Luckily, both of Yukina and  
Kuwabara's kids resembled Yukina. There were a few exceptions such as Chris's hair color was  
like Kuwabara's, but his eyes were like Yukina's. Makori's were also red, like her mother's, but  
her hair was black. That was obviously a gene that had been passed from Hiei.  
"Uncle Hiei, Uncle Hiei, pick me up!" cried little Makori, her short arms reaching up as  
she stood on her tiptoes. Hiei smiled down at her sweet face and bent down to pick her up. He  
tossed her in the air and she fell giggling into his arms. Then she wrapped her arms around his  
neck in a hug.  
"Uncle Hiei, Mama says that I can be anything I wanna be when I'm all growed up. Is that  
true?  
"Well, sweetheart, I'd like to think so. Why, what do you want to be?" She suddenly  
flung her arms out and looked up towards the ceiling.  
"A birdie! I wanna be a birdie!!" Hiei laughed and threw her in the air again. She fell into  
his arms laughing happily  
"Stupid, you can't be a bird, 'Kori, you're a . . . a. . . . well, you're a . . . um . . . demon-  
human thingy," Chris interrupted. Makori stuck out her tongue at her brother.  
"Be quiet, Chris! Uncle Hiei says I can be anything I want when I'm growed up. And  
anyway, we're human-koorimes stupid-face!" she replied.  
"Oh yeah? Well, isn't it true that she can't be a bird Uncle Hiei?" Chris asked, his red  
eyes on his uncle. Hiei put Makori down and the little girl looked at him, too.  
"You can be anything, kids," he said, but winked at Chris, indicating that the boy was  
correct.   
"I told ya!" the little girl said and stuck her tongue out. Chris rolled his eyes and sighed  
indignantly.   
"Uncle Hiei, will you teach me how to use your sword?" the young boy asked.  
"Teach me how to set things on fire!" Makori shouted.   
"Children, children! Leave your uncle alone, he's just come in from a bit of a trip and I'm  
sure he's tired. Now go outside and play for awhile," Yukina's sweet voice came up behind her  
children.  
"Yes, Mama," they said in unison and left the room arguing about something.  
"I swear, those children would argue whether or not the sky was blue," she said with a  
smile. Hiei was compelled to smile back at the pretty young girl before him. "Hiei, you can't  
imagine how happy I am that you're back," she said in a whisper and bent her head.  
"I'm guessing you're as happy about it as I am, sister" he replied. She looked up and her  
eyes were brimming with tears that fell and cascaded over her smooth, pale cheeks. Hiei wrapped  
his sister in an embrace, which Yukina returned gladly. The pair stood that way for quite some  
time, simply enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly, the sound of clattering, crashing sounds  
came from the kitchen. Yukina, startled, jumped and pulled away. They heard a yell that sounded  
a lot like Kuwabara.   
"Excuse me, Hiei!" and she rushed from the room.  
Hiei, having nothing more important to do, followed suit and found an amusing sight.  
Kuwabara, buried in a pile of pans and other various cooking utensils.  
"Kuwa-chan, are you okay?" Yukina rushed to her husband's aid, as he looked a little  
disoriented. Judging by the position of the pans, a few had hit him in the head.  
"What in the three worlds happened?" she asked after helping him out of his cooking  
utensil prison.  
"Keiko got angry," he mumbled. Nothing more needed to be said.  
"Sit down and I'll get you an ice pack," Yukina instructed. Kuwabara did and held his  
throbbing head.   
"I just can't wait until she delivers that baby so the old Keiko will come back," he said.  
Hiei shook his head and walked past the sight. He decided he needed to go outside. Being born in  
the Makai and raised in its wilderness, Hiei had always been slightly claustrophobic. He needed  
to be surrounded by the open air, which was why he was constantly found sleeping in trees.  
Quietly, as usual, he stepped out onto the porch and took a deep breath of air. He noticed  
that the air in the Ningenkai, was in some way, different from that of the Makai. He couldn't put  
his finger on it, maybe it was just polluted. He didn't know, but he didn't dwell on this for long,  
as, once again, thoughts of emerald green eyes and waves of flowing crimson hair invaded his  
mind. Why couldn't that fox's image leave his mind? Hiei remembered Kurama's presence,  
remembered how alluring he looked, even his scent was alluring. . . exactly like roses, only ten  
times better. He cursed to himself, closed his eyes and tried to cure his mind of the delightful  
illness that plagued it. Alas, his attempts were in vain.  
The only thing that saved him from further thoughts was an unfamiliar youki he sensed walking  
up the sidewalk. He opened his eyes to find a young girl with long, dark brown hair braided  
down her back. Her eyes were light brown and quite a contrast to her hair. She was slender and of  
average height. She wore blue jeans and brown hiking boots with a gray tank top and a red  
flannel over-shirt.  
Hiei smiled to himself. Yes, that had to be Yusuke and Keiko's daughter. She resembled  
both her parents as well as had Yusuke's care free walk and strong-willed, yet friendly  
expression. The girl had Keiko's look of intelligence and determination. He could sense her  
surprisingly strong youki, obviously growing at an alarming rate.  
The girl walked up through the charred grass, which she casually glanced at, curiosity  
briefly crossing her features.  
"Afternoon," she greeted after taking the red sucker out of her mouth. Hiei smiled at her.  
"Hello. You must be Yusuke and Keiko's daughter."   
She nodded, "You must be a person I'm supposed to recognize."  
Hiei chuckled, "No, my name is Hiei, I'm an old friend and partner of your parents."   
She smiled, "All right then, nice to meet you Hiei. I'm Tori." She extended her slim hand  
towards him. He shook it and took brief notice to a plain silver ring on her index finger. "Wait a  
second, Hiei? I remember now. Daddy told me about you. You're the fire-koorime, right?  
Yukina's brother?"  
"Yes, that's right," he replied. She nodded and put the sucker back into her mouth.  
"Everyone inside?" she asked around the candy.  
"Yeah, but uh. . . .give my regards. I've got other people to see, so I'll be back later."  
Tori shrugged and pulled the sucker out of her mouth once more. "Sure thing. Nice to  
meet y-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Hiei darted away, nothing more than a  
streaking black shadow that was standing on the porch only seconds before. Her eye's widened.  
"Whoa, cool," she said to no one in particular.  
"Tori!? Tori, is that you?" she heard her mother's voice.  
"Yeah, I'm coming Mama!" She yelled back and walked into the quaint, little house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End Chapter 1  
To Be Continued 


	2. And They Lived Happily Ever After Chapte...

. . . And They Lived Happily Ever After  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Again, no, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Tears, pain, and all that horrible stuff...now  
that we've been through that depressing stuff, let's get down to the reason why you're here  
(hopefully anyway). ^_^  
  
Authors Note: Well folks, if you enjoyed the first chapter and decided that the story didn't  
completely suck, then here's the second chapter! Once again, this story is yaoi and if you aren't  
cool with that I'm sorry. Anyway, a fic writer needs reviews to feed his or her muse. My muse is  
kind of needy, so if you would be so kind as to send in reviews and keep both me and my muse  
happy, that'd be great. We don't mind flames either, so feel free to express yourself! Now, here is  
Chapter 2, enjoy and thank you for reading! P.S. There is sort of a problem with the numbers  
(ages, and amount of years Hiei was gone) in this fic, and I didn't really feel like changing them  
because, well, I didn't know I was going to post this when I wrote it and so I ignored the  
problem. Now I really don't want to go back and figure it all out...so just kind of bare with me,  
ok? Thanks again!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Pace left, pace right, pace left, pace right, left, right, left, right, left, right. Finally, Hiei  
stopped to kick a stone, which he decided was the reason for his dilemma. At the moment, he  
was right outside of Kurama's house. Currently, he was staring at the tree he used to climb to get  
into his friends window, or sometimes would just sit and watch as the half human did some  
ningen activity. Hiei never understood it, but Kurama seemed to think it was important and so he  
respected it.  
However, he didn't know how to approach this situation. For all her knew, Kurama  
wasn't even living there anymore. He realized he probably should have asked one of the others  
about Kurama, but the thought hadn't crossed his mind then. Hiei sighed. He'd have to use the  
door. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had an ongoing grudge against doors. Oh well.  
Seconds later found the koorime knocking lightly on the Minimono's residence door. He  
waited for a moment and sucked in his breath when the door opened, revealing Shiori. The  
woman smiled at him the same way she had twelve years ago. In fact, the only difference was a  
very  
few gray hairs tied in amongst the brown.  
"May I help you?" she asked softly. Hiei ran a hand through his hair and smiled.  
"I'm a friend of Kura- er. . . your son, Suuichi, and I-" Suddenly, Shiori gasped and a  
light of realization shone in her kindly eyes.  
"You're Hiei, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded. "My, you have changed, haven't you?"  
the question was a little more directed at herself than Hiei. "Suuichi said you went away to  
school in another country."  
"Umm. . . yes, I did, but I'm back for a visit now," he said, trying to sound more  
confident than he felt.  
"Well, then, you must be looking for my son. He moved out quite a few years ago, Hiei, but  
I'll give you his address. Just a minute." Shiori disappeared for about a minute or two. When she  
reappeared, she held a piece of paper in her hands and extended it to him. Hiei took it and briefly  
glanced at the numbers and words.  
"Thank you," he nodded and smiled.  
Shiori beamed, "You're welcome. I know Suuichi will be thrilled to see you again." Hiei  
turned and began walking off, but he could still feel Shiori's eyes on him.  
"Oh wait!" she suddenly exclaimed. Hiei stopped and looked back, watching in confusion  
when Shiori ran up to him and handed him a foil covered plate.  
"If you're going to see Suuichi, would you please give him these cookies for me? You  
have some too, Hiei, and don't be a stranger, okay?" Hiei blinked up at Shiori's smiling face.  
"I. . . .I won't, thanks," he uttered, and then watched as she nodded and disappeared  
behind the wall of her house. Hiei used this opportunity to flit away before someone or  
something decided to stop him again.  
The next time any passer bier would happen to see a black clad, hansom young man with  
long black hair, a sword at his side and a plate of cookies in his hand, would be right outside of  
the Cherry Blossom Apartment Complex. An expensive, good looking building in a slightly  
secluded area of town. Most of the apartments looked large and had two windows or so. A few  
had balconies or patios, flowers decorating railings or window sills . He sighed and looked at the  
paper. Apartment 112, top floor on the opposite side of the building. The fire-koorime decided  
against asking specific directions, for, as it was, the katana might freak people out and discourage  
them from answering. Instead he opted for flitting from floor to floor. Simple human eyes  
wouldn't be able to notice the black blur that passed by their eyes. And so, Hiei finally reached  
the twelfth floor, also the top floor. The hall was currently vacant, which meant it was safe for  
him to walk the passage way. 108. . . 109. . . 110. . . 111. . . Ah!112! Hiei stopped at the white  
door with the shiny gold numbers on it.   
He frowned. More doors. Reluctantly, he knocked. Silence. He knocked again and was  
rewarded with a muffled reply.  
"Come on in! Door's open!" Kurama's voice answered. He felt his heart skip a couple  
beats. He hadn't realized how much he missed that fox's voice. He swallowed the lump in his  
throat and turned the golden door knob. His eyes scanned the room, but his ears heard the shower  
running. He'd simply have to wait.  
The apartment was immaculate, much the way Kurama's room had been. The white,  
plush carpeting covered the floor, with the exception of the white vinyl that covered the kitchen  
floor. There was a small table near the door with a vase of red roses sitting beautifully on top. A  
navy blue couch sat opposite the door, facing an entertainment center complete with television,  
DVD, and a stereo system. Hiei could only suppose that the built in drawers held CD's and  
DVD's. There was a glass coffee table between the couch and TV, and on the right side of the  
couch was a tall floor lamp, probably for reading. Speaking if which, Hiei also noticed a tall book  
case stacked with reading materials as well as a slightly long desk with a computer on it. Both  
were sitting near sliding glass doors that led out to a good sized balcony over looking the city.  
There were a few plants Hiei couldn't begin to recall the names of, scattered around the balcony,  
along with a white table and chairs. He notice that there was a picture of Shoiri and Kurama  
sitting together in the park on the computer desk. It seemed they still shared a tight bond. That  
was when the shower abruptly stopped. Hiei froze. There was shuffling coming from what was  
obviously the fox's room. Moments later Kurama appeared. He was obviously surprised because  
the smile that he wore dropped and was replaced by a look of shock.. Emerald eyes stared into  
ruby ones and all was silent.  
"H- Hiei. . . .y- you're. . ." Kurama stuttered. Hiei bit his lip, but decided he'd better help  
the kitsune a little.  
"Back , and your mother sent these for you," Hiei replied and shoved the plate into  
Kurama's hands. It took a little longer for Kurama to compose himself.  
"You've changed, not only in physical appearance," he said finally.  
Hiei nodded. "Yeah, I guess, but look at you, you haven't changed at all." Indeed the fox  
still had long, red hair, which was currently damp, but beautiful all the same. The same green  
eyes and perfectly sculpted features, the same pale skin. Hiei smiled a little and grabbed one of  
the long stemmed roses from the vase. He put it's velvety petals to his lips and let the delightful  
aroma fill she senses. Then, wearing the same, unreadable smile, handed the rose to Kurama.  
"Every bit as beautiful as I remember, fox," He added, just above a whisper. He knew that  
his friend's sensitive ears would hear him, but he wasn't sure exactly why he had done it.  
Something had just seemed to take over both his mind and body. Now, he was mentally kicking  
himself, as well as waiting for a reply that he hoped wouldn't be to harsh.  
He watched the youko closely, carefully studying Kurama's expression, but not  
understanding it.   
"I repeat. . . you've changed a lot, Hiei," Kurama said slowly, his eyes gazing at the rose   
he held in his hands. One of those uncomfortable, awkward silences ensued. Hiei fidgeted. He  
didn't know what to do or say, really. Now, he definitely knew he felt something more for the  
demon standing in front of him. However, by the way Kurama was acting, those feelings were  
not reciprocated.  
Meanwhile, Kurama was in much the same stand-still point. Seeing Hiei was a surprise in  
itself, but what the koorime had just done was two steps shy of making him become a heart  
attack victim! Not only that, but Hiei was looking painfully attractive. Kurama had always  
thought Hiei was, but especially now. He'd always hoped for a little something more from their  
relationship, but Hiei hadn't seemed interested. Especially when the fire youkai disappeared for  
twelve years, Kurama thought for sure that Hiei had no other intentions towards him but friends.  
Could it be that he was mistaken? Kurama's heart filled with hope at this thought. Perhaps there  
was still a chance. With a sly smile, worthy of a six tailed kitsune, Kurama broke the stem of the  
rose and put it in his hair.  
"Let's get some dinner and catch up, Hiei. It's been a long time." Hiei smiled and nodded,  
grateful for the break in the silence.  
Minutes later found the pair sitting at a small café, drinking coffee as a finishing touch to  
their meals. It was already dark and out of the window, Hiei could see the twinkling stars  
laughing and playing in the heavens above. He smiled a little. Those stars, not a care in the  
world. Briefly, he wondered what it would be like to be a star, merely floating in the obsidian  
night.  
"What are you looking at, Hiei?"A voice interrupted. The fire koorime didn't mind, for to  
hear that voice was like hearing a beautiful symphony.  
"The stars," he replied quietly. Kurama smiled too.   
"That's why I like this place. It's quaint and secluded enough that the city lights don't  
effect the view to terribly. Although I can only imagine how bright they would be were they not  
dimmed so drastically," he commented casually, not really expecting an answer.  
"Kurama, you need not see those stars up there, because your eyes outshine them all," Hiei  
stated, almost poetically. Kurama sucked in his breath. Had Hiei just said that?  
"That's beautiful," he commented slowly and softly. Hiei stared at him, those fiery ruby  
eyes drilling into his soul.  
"It's fact," he said so confidently that Kurama debated whether or not to believe him.  
With a sigh he set down his coffee cup.   
"Hiei, I need to know something, and I need you to tell me the honest to God truth,  
okay?" Hiei nodded. Kurama glanced around, finding that the only people there were themselves  
and the waitress, who was well out of hearing range. "Do you. . . . have feelings for me? I mean,  
more than just friendship kind of feelings, Hiei?" The koorime looked down into the darkness  
that was his coffee. When he looked up again a small smile was present on his lips.  
"Hai, Kurama, I think I do," he said quietly. His voice sounded almost apologetic, as  
though Hiei thought it was a mistake he'd made. Kurama grinned and grabbed Hiei's hand, much  
to the koorime's surprise.   
"Come with me," Kurama said as he pulled Hiei from the booth. He fished around in his  
pocket, pulled out a twenty, and slapped it on the table. Yelling a 'thank you' to the woman who  
began clearing off their table, he all but dashed out of the café, pulling a confused Hiei with him.  
They ran past the door man and into the elevator in Kurama's building There were a few  
other people on, so Hiei was reluctant to ask what the crazy kitsune was up to. The moment the  
doors opened at floor twelve, Hiei found himself practically yanked out of the elevator and  
running behind Kurama, the fox's hand still holding tightly to his own. They ran near the length  
of the hall before stopping at Kurama's door. The red-head fumbled with his keys before finding  
the right one and shoving it in the lock. He turned the knob and opened the door. Hiei frowned.  
He really hated doors. However, he was not rewarded much time to think of his on-going grudge,  
because, once again, Kurama dragged him inside, through the living room, past the accursed  
glass doors, and onto the balcony before he finally let go. Hiei rubbed his shoulder.  
"Was your intention to pull my arm out of it's socket, because I think you did it," Hiei  
said sarcastically. The next thing he knew he was being pounced on by a certain fox spirit who  
managed to knock him to the ground. Any pain he might have felt as a result of his fall was  
forgotten as Kurama seized his lips in a passionate kiss. Hiei was surprised, but his body took  
over and he responded, letting Kurama's tongue slip into his mouth, and by wrapping his arms  
around his attacker. He ran his fingers through his crimson red hair and along his back. He felt  
Kurama's hands undoing the leather tie that held back his dark hair and those slender fingers  
playing with the silky strands. Finally, they parted, both gasping for breath.  
"Kurama. . . I. . . ." Hiei said between breaths. Kurama put a finger to Hiei's lips.  
"Shh, Hiei. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. My God, Hiei, I've loved  
you for so long and my heart was practically ripped from my chest when you left," he poured out  
these words, unbeknownst to the fact that they burned Hiei's own heart severely. He couldn't  
believe he had made this beautiful creature suffer so. He put a hand to Kurama's face and  
caressed his fair cheek with the back of his hand.  
"Fox, you shouldn't have let yourself be in such pain because of me. I'm not worthy of  
you, of your love."  
Kurama shook his head. "Don't say that. Please, Hiei, I'm in love with you. I've been in  
love with you from the moment I looked into your eyes. You say that you feel something more  
for me, Hiei. What is it?" Hiei bit his lip and inverted his eyes in order to escape that emerald,  
pleading gaze. Did he love the kitsune? There was no question in his mind about it, but he didn't  
want to hurt him. Hiei knew he'd have to go back to the Makai eventually. He was afraid he'd  
hurt Kurama's obviously fragile heart.  
"Hiei, don't look away from me. Tell me, tell me please. Do you love me?" The sound in  
his voice told Hiei what he needed to do. To not tell Kurama would do more harm than good.  
"Kurama, I love– have loved you for as long as I can remember, with all my heart and  
soul," he said. Tears began to fall from those green, star-like eyes and Kurama wrapped Hiei in a  
fierce hug.  
"Thank you, Hiei," he whispered.  
"Kurama," Hiei said, stroking the velvety hair.  
"Uh-oh," Kurama suddenly said. He pulled himself off of the koorime and sat on his  
knees. Hiei sat up and raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" he asked. Kurama grinned mischievously.  
"It would seem that my youko side is fond of you as well," he answered. Hiei grinned as  
well.  
"Is he now?"   
The fox nodded. "Yes, he's telling me to do very naughty things to you."  
Hiei chuckled as the various plants stretched for him and vines wrapped around his wrists  
and ankles. "I'm guessing this isn't a choice," Hiei stated as he watched the vines with interest.  
"Nope, no choice what-so-ever. You're my fire youkai now, Hiei." And Kurama closed  
the space between their lips.  
~*~  
Hiei awoke, feeling the warm sunlight on his face. He yawned and stretched, feeling a  
pain in his neck. He sat up and rubbed his neck, wincing as he hit a particularly tender spot. He  
let out a groan as the bright morning sun flashed in his eyes. Instinctively, he looked away and  
found that the only thing he could see were multi-colored light spots. He blinked a few times to  
clear his vision and was startled as his hand brushed against something feathery soft. He looked  
over and was greeted by the sight of Kurama sleeping peacefully at his side. Hiei smiled. His  
Kurama. The fox's locks fell like a waterfall over his face, concealing his features. As he brushed  
a few of the crimson strands away from his closed eyes, the fox shifted under his touch.  
Kurama's steady breathing pattern changed, something between a sigh and a yawn. The fox's  
eyes fluttered open slowly and he was surprised to find himself looking into the ruby eyes of  
Hiei. The koorime grinned at him. Kurama reached up and buried his head in Hiei's muscular  
chest.  
"Mmm. . ." he mumbled sleepily. Hiei rubbed circles on Kurama's back.  
"Perhaps we should do that particular activity in some place softer than the stone  
balcony," Hiei said and gently pulled away. Kurama let out a moan of protest.   
"Mmm. . . Hiei, it's early," complained the fox as he pulled himself from the ground. Hiei  
smirked and gathered up some of his clothing as well as Kurama's.  
"Come inside before you give those old people anymore of a shock," he said and  
motioned to an old couple looking from their own balcony with wide eyes, mouths open wide.  
Kurama grinned and waved at them.  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Precoulsky!" he shouted. Mrs. Precoulsky dropped her coffee mug, and  
Kurama and Hiei went inside laughing like mad men.  
"So now what?" Hiei asked once inside.  
"Well, on days when all of us are off work, we meet at the Ramen Shop for breakfast,  
which I assume Yusuke told you he runs now." Hiei nodded in affirmation. "But first, I think  
showering would be a good idea, don't you love?" Kurama added. There was certain  
physical evidence of their passionate intercourse still visible from the night before. Hiei chuckled  
as Kurama pulled him towards his room. "C'mon, we'll save time if we take one together."  
Kurama grinned mischievously and whispered into the other demon's ear. "I'll help you." Hiei  
rolled his eyes.  
"Right, save time," he mumbled.  
~*~  
Two hours later they emerged from a very steamy bathroom.  
"I never imagined you were so thorough," Kurama stated with a smile. Hiei smiled too,  
his fangs clearly showing.  
"So thorough that we only have fifteen minutes to get there," said the dark haired demon,  
looking pointedly at the clock. The youko glanced at the clock by his bedside. He shrugged.  
"I'll meet you at the door in five." With that, he went for his closet and Hiei left the room  
in order to gather his own clothes that he'd left in the living room. He found a hairbrush lying on  
a counter top and ran it through his hair, then gathered the black strands back into what had  
become so common to him, a low ponytail.  
When Kurama emerged, Hiei was leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest.  
He looked up and smiled. Kurama wore a pair of khakis and white sneakers and a gray sweater  
that seemed just a little to large.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Yes."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End Chapter 2  
To Be Continued 


	3. And They Lived Happily Ever After Chapte...

. . .And They Lived Happily Ever After  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho...ok? Are you happy? Now my life is ruined and  
I'm going to do as George Bush does and declare war on people! By the way, I'm kind of a  
democrat so...sorry...I can't help but get political every now and then. ^_^, Um...anyway, like I  
said, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...eheh...   
  
Author's Note: Chapter 3 everyone. Right here! What else can I say other than I hope your  
enjoying this! Um...reviews, good or bad, are a major plus, so keep that it up, if you would be so  
kind. I guess that's it for now, so read and please enjoy. P.S. There is sort of a problem with the  
numbers (ages, and amount of years Hiei was gone) in this fic, and I didn't really feel like  
changing them because, well, I didn't know I was going to post this when I wrote it and so I  
ignored the problem. Now I really don't want to go back and figure it all out...so just kind of bare  
with me, ok? Thanks again!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey, look you guys! It's Kurama and Hiei!" Kuwabara suddenly exclaimed from his  
seat. Everyone looked up and smiled as the pair entered.  
  
"Morning all," Kurama greeted.  
  
"You're three minutes late," Yusuke said  
  
"Hey, yeah! Urameshi's right! What happened there, man?"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Hiei and I were. . . talking," he said and gave Hiei a secretive side-  
glance.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. I bet you guys had a bunch to catch up on," Keiko said as she took  
a sip of her tea.  
  
"Yeah, uh. . . a lot," Hiei added. Keiko and Yukina exchanged knowing glances. Their  
husbands may have been oblivious to the casual glances and the secretive smiles the two demons  
threw at one another, but Yukina and Keiko hadn't been. They'd known for a long while that it  
was only a matter of time before they got together.  
  
The two slid into chairs around the designated table. No other people were there, as the  
shop didn't open until noon, and it was only 10:30.   
  
"Where are the kids?" Kurama asked, noticing that it was more silent than usual.  
  
"Oh, Tori had a sleep-over at a friend's house. She probably won't be back until dinner,"  
Yusuke said. "Her and her friends were going on some shopping trip," he added.   
  
"Yeah, and Chris and Makori stayed home to watch their favorite morning cartoons,"  
Kuwabara followed up. "I wish I was a kid again." He sighed.  
  
Hiei smirked, "Who ever said you grew up?" he asked. Kuwabara scowled and started  
yelling threats from across the table.  
  
"Just like old times, eh, Kurama?" Yusuke stated as he came up behind his friend. The  
fox smiled softly, a seemingly friendly gesture, but the smile hid a delightful secret.  
  
"No, better," he whispered, gazing at the pretty fire-koorime who currently wore a smug  
smirk, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"What did you say, Kurama?" questioned Yusuke, his words bringing the fox back to the  
reality that wasn't strictly reserved for Hiei.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. The man who still insisted on wearing green shrugged.  
  
"Yusuke, dear, speaking of shopping, I'm going to need your check book and three of  
your credit cards," Keiko piped up after a prolonged silence. Yusuke got a nervous look on his  
face.  
  
"Umm. . . why?"  
  
Keiko smiled. "Yukina and I are going shopping and although I've got cash, I'm out of  
checks and you carry all of our credit cards!" she said. Her husband groaned.  
  
"Ah, come on, Keiko! The last thing you need is more clothes!" he complained.  
  
"Oh really? So what are you saying Yusuke, hmm? Are you trying to tell me I need to  
change?"   
  
Yusuke held up his hands, "No, no, of course not, I j-"  
  
"You're saying that I should be spending money on trying to look better?!"  
  
"Of course not! It's-"  
  
"That because I'm carrying your child in my stomach and am going to have to go through  
three and a half more months of hell, three and a half more months of morning sickness, cramps,  
hot flashes, sugar cravings, and oh let's not forget the actual delivery process, that you're  
embarrassed to be seen with me? That you don't find me attractive anymore?" she yelled.   
  
Yusuke sweat dropped. "I'll just go get my checkbook and my umm. . . credit cards," he  
said and backed away slowly then turned and ran from the room.  
  
Keiko laughed. "Being pregnant has its upsides," she said.  
  
"That was pretty under-handed," Hiei commented. He and Kuwabara had stopped  
fighting when Yusuke and Keiko started.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm pregnant. I get privileges," she retorted with an almost defiant look.  
  
"Makes sense," replied the fire-koorime. The two grinned at each other. Kuwabara rolled  
his eyes while Yukina bit her lip and Kurama sighed in content. It seemed Keiko and Hiei were  
forming a friendship. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Keiko, Yukina, would you mind if Hiei and I went shopping with you? Because if Hiei  
is going to be staying awhile, I think he's going to need a bit more of a wardrobe, don't you?"  
The two girls nodded.   
  
"Oh, absolutely!" exclaimed Keiko.  
  
"This will be so much fun, brother!" Yukina added and stood up to hug Hiei.   
  
He gulped, "Greeeat," he said, though his voice lacked enthusiasm.   
  
"Here, Keiko," Yusuke came in and handed her the desired items. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, sweetheart."  
~*~  
Two hours later, Yukina, Keiko, Kurama, and Hiei could be found in the food court of the  
mall. Packages surrounded their table.  
  
"I wish Botan would have been able to come," Yukina stated as she rested her chin on her  
hand.  
  
"Yes, but she couldn't leave Koenma home alone with the flu. He's too irresponsible,"  
Keiko replied.  
  
"Are they married now?" came Hiei's voice.  
  
"Ye's just a year and a half ago, actually," Kurama answered. Hiei flashed him a smile.  
That of which did not go unnoticed by the two women sitting across from them. They passed sly  
glances at each other, an unspoken decision was made between them. A sort of secret language  
that a female of nearly any species seems to have developed, as well as part of the reason males  
will never fully comprehend a woman's mind.  
  
It was through this language that Keiko and Yukina came to their silent agreement. The  
brown haired woman leaned forward slightly, placing her elbows on the table and balancing her  
chin on the entwined fingers of her hands. She smiled a strange, almost to relaxed smile and her  
brown eyes fixed sternly on the two demons sitting across from her. Ruby and emerald eyes  
glanced nervously at one another. It was easy to tell that Kieko's far to casual actions had a  
hidden meaning.  
  
She cleared her throat. " Hiei, Kurama, is there something you'd like to tell us?" she  
asked.   
  
Kurama gulped. "Umm. . . tell you? What in the three worlds would we have to tell you?"  
  
Her smile widened considerably, almost to a devious grin. "Oh, I don't know, maybe you  
could tell us about those little smiles you keep exchanging."  
  
Yukina nodded, "Mhm, and the fond looks you give on another," she added.  
  
"Yep, and let's not forget the way your voices get softer and more compassionate when  
you say each other's names or speak about or to each other."  
  
Kurama and Hiei blushed. And here, they thought they were being discrete. Of course,  
they remembered then that they were dealing with two extremely observant and empathetic  
women. They both decided it was no use to deny it.   
  
Hiei sighed. "So, I guess you know," he said.  
  
"We've known about your guy's feelings for a long time now," Keiko said.  
  
"Oh, well, I mean, doesn't it– it doesn't freak you out?" Kurama choked out. Yukina  
shook her head and Keiko shrugged.  
  
"I think you two look cute together," Keiko said and sipped at her soda. The two blushed.  
Yukina and Keiko giggled.  
  
"Don't worry, only we know. Yusuke and Kuwabara don't have the attention span to pick  
up on the subtle things," added the mother-to-be.  
  
The four spent the rest of the day going from store to store, sometimes staying for a few  
minutes, others a few hours. To Hiei, the shopping part wasn't exactly his definition of fun, but  
Kurama enjoyed it. The kitsune had him try on so many different items of clothing that he was  
beginning to feel like a paper doll! On the other hand, however, Hiei enjoyed watching the  
people and studying the way they went about daily life. In the Makai, you always had to be on  
guard and you always had to watch your back, but in the Ningenkai, it seemed as though  
everyone was to wrapped up in their own little world's to do either of them. He also was happy to  
be spending time with his sister as well as Keiko. As mentioned before, the two were becoming  
closer friends. Best of all though, he got to be with his fox and they didn't have to hide their  
affection from Yukina and Keiko anymore than they had to hide the fact that they were demons.  
  
None-the-less, the day ended and everyone parted ways, each carrying bags, despite Hiei  
and Kurama's offer to take Keiko's bags. She was just stubborn that way, though.  
  
"Evening Mr. Minimono," said the doorman as the pair entered the building.  
  
"Good evening, Kazahashi," greeted Kurama politely. Hiei merely nodded and smiled at  
the short, elderly man, and the man did the same.   
  
They took the elevator up to the twelfth floor and went to the familiar door, which Hiei  
frowned at. He hated doors. Kurama unlocked it and they slid into the apartment. The red-head  
set the bags down by the door and Hiei did the same.  
  
"We'll take care of those later, I'm just to tired to care about them right now," he said.  
Hiei shrugged. He didn't give a damn about what happened to them, all he cared about was being  
able to hold his fox in his arms.  
  
"I've gotta say, last night's activities and waking up early this morning has put a toll on  
me. It's a little early, but I think I'm going to bed. Coming with me?" came the seductive  
invitation. Hiei grinned.  
  
"Yes, suddenly I'm very tired as well." And with that, he followed the youko into the bedroom.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
THE END   
  
A.N.: There is a sequel to this story. . . . it's called Surviving Love. . . . read it and enjoy! 


End file.
